Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
Communal or community games involve participation by linked gaming terminals. When players perceive that they will be on a less-than-equal-footing relative to other players of a communal game, such players might choose not to participate or become discouraged from continuing to participate. Some communal games cannot be scaled easily, and others require player interaction during the communal game, which slows down the progress of the game until all inputs are received. Progressive games can incentivize players to wait until the progressive jackpot achieves a level where the potential payoff is worth the wagering risk. Still other communal games can support only a limited number of linked electronic gaming devices.